This disclosure is directed to hot air popcorn poppers. The popcorn popper has an on-board storage compartment for storing un-popped kernels of corn. The un-popped kernels of corn may be directed from the storage compartment to cooking surfaces via a dispenser. The dispenser provides a desired serving size of kernels and includes a mechanism to prevent overfeeding of the popper.